Computer housings with a fastening device that fasten the computer housing to a mount are known. In particular, it is known to integrate individual or all components of a computer system into a housing of a display device and fasten the housing by a so-called VESA mount to a wall mount or a stand.
Such approaches provide the advantage that only one single device is necessary on a workplace of a user. Moreover, additional cabling can be dispensed with, as would be required between a conventional monitor and a computer system independent thereof, e.g. a desktop computer.
Problematic about that approach is that higher demands on the cooling of the housing are made due to the integration of additional components into one single housing. In particular, components such as a central processing unit of a computer system or a power supply unit required for the power supply thereof generate a relatively high, locally concentrated power loss, which, as a rule, requires active cooling. The fans required to that end generally lead to a thickening of a housing, which in turn leads to higher space requirements and a less attractive appearance of such a computer system compared to conventional monitors.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a new approach to cool such a computer system. In particular, it could be helpful to enable the construction of relatively simply-structured and, at the same time, slim computer systems.